


Looks Good

by 1creativeusernameplease



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Natasha Romanov's Arrow Necklace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1creativeusernameplease/pseuds/1creativeusernameplease
Summary: Clint and Natasha go on a simple mission to take down a drug ring.How Natasha gets her arrow necklace.





	Looks Good

“Clint.”

 

“What? All I’m saying is that people should have the option for a write-in vote for the Oscars. Andy Serkis deserves all the awards. When we get home, we are sitting down on my couch and watching Lord of the Rings.”

 

Natasha raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “That would require you actually getting dressed and doing this job. We can’t go home if you can’t even put your shoes on.”

 

Clint grabbed his boots and sat down on the hotel bed to put them on. “Did you just consent to a three movie marathon?”

 

Natasha rolled her eyes. “I make no promises,” she said threateningly, but she had been meaning to watch those movies anyway.

 

Clint smirked and tightened his laces. Then he stood and started rustling through the blankets.

 

“What are you doing now?” Nat complained looking at the clock on the wall. She adjusted her Widow’s bites on her wrists irritably.

 

Clint replaced the pillows. “Idiot check.” He crossed the room and opened the dresser drawers. “Something Coulson keeps telling me,” he said in response to her blank stare. “Always check that you have everything before you leave the hotel room.”

 

He scanned the bare corners of the room with his heightened vision but found none of his belongings.

 

“Something tells me there’s a tragic backstory behind this lesson,” she guessed.

 

Clint blushed. “I may or may not have left a gun in a room once or twice.”

 

Nat stretched her shoulders and shook her head. “It’s a wonder Fury lets you out of the compound.”

 

“Hey!” Clint looked a little wounded. “I get the job done. How many times have I saved your sorry ass, huh?”

 

“Just as many as I saved yours,” she replied. The tally was about even at this point she surmised. In truth, Natasha would always feel indebted to Clint. After all, if he hadn’t spared her life all those years ago, they wouldn’t be here today. She would have just ended as a weapon of the Red Room, nothing more. Clint had given her a purpose. A new life. A chance to make things right. He was her best friend.

 

But he didn’t have to know that. It would all go to his head.

 

“Let’s get out of here before you lose all your sense.”

 

“Okay, but if I leave a gun in here I’m blaming you.”

 

They exited quietly and made their way to the stairwell and climbed to the roof. The night air was cool and the waning moon was obscured by the clouds. They got to the edge of the rooftop and looked down at their target across the street. The two-story jewelry store was just a front for a cartel developing enhancement drugs. The ‘lifting cars with my bare hands’ kind of enhancement drugs. S.H.I.E.L.D  had been tracking them down for months and now it was time to bring in the big guns. The mission was simple: wipe it out.

 

Clint unslung his bow from his back and aimed for the camera above the stairwell door. An arrowhead split the lens in half. Nat shook out her wrists when Hawkeye fired his grappling arrow and remembered to sidestep when the projectile cable shot back to connect with their own building forming a zip line across the street.

 

“We could have just jumped,” she muttered, eyeballing the distance to the rooftop.

 

Clint scoffed. “Maybe _you_ can. My knees have been killing me since Venice.”

 

Natasha hooked her pulley onto the cable anyway. “Maybe you should go see a doctor.”

 

“Hmm.” Clint pretended to consider it. “No.”

 

She pushed off the roof with a twitch of her mouth. She worried about him. He didn’t have the enhancements she did. He was just a normal human with a knack for hitting targets. It seemed he was the one in the hospital bed more often than she was. One of these days he was going to get hurt and she wouldn’t be able to stop it. Natasha blinked and came back to the present. She let those thoughts fly past her in the breeze and rolled onto the rooftop with all the grace of a professional dancer. Clint landed like a cat next to her.

 

They glanced at each other, silently telling each other that they were ready. Clint nocked an arrow and kicked the stairwell door down. Clint took point. They crept down the stairs until they reached the top floor landing. The archer drew his arm back and nodded at his partner. As they had done a million times before, Natasha opened the door and Clint swept through and loosed the arrow in one practiced movement. The scream of pain down the hallway let her know that the arrow had reached its target.

 

It always did.

 

Then the real action started. Their element of surprise was gone so they held nothing back. Natasha’s guns were out nearly as fast as Clint’s second victim fell to the floor with an arrow in his chest. They cleared rooms as efficiently as always. Each hostile presenting little to no challenge. They had nearly cleared the entire floor when a particularly greasy thug made a break for the stairs.

 

_There’s always one,_ Natasha thought.

 

“Nat!” Clint warned as he loosed two arrows at once, but she was already in pursuit. She whipped down the stairwell, giving chase. Her prey fired his weapon blindly behind him. One of his bullets tearing through the light fixture, but the darkness had no effect on her speed. She burst into the jewelry store below. The goon was nearly at the storefront door, scrambling and slipping in his terror. Natasha raised her pistol and he was down with two shots in his back.

 

She scanned the rest of the open parlor. Glass cases of glittery ornaments cluttered the room. A desk and cash register were positioned on the north wall. An overstock room lay beyond that. Footsteps on the stairs made her whirl around, gun at the ready. Hawkeye whistled sharply, one of their practiced auditory clues to let her know not to shoot. He emerged from the darkness of the stairwell with his hands up and a sly grin.

 

“Let’s not have another Carribean incident, shall we?” He raised his arms a little higher.

 

Natasha holstered her weapon. “I shoot you _one_ time and I never hear the end of it.”

 

Clint chuckled and seated himself on the second to last step with a huff. He scratched his neck absently. “That went way faster than I thought.” He checked his watch. “There’s still twenty minutes til extraction. You wanna go to McDonald's?”

 

A sudden crash made them both tense. A beast of a man sprinted out of the overstock door and through the checkout desk, the remains splintering into mutilated fragments. Natasha went for her gun but the man was inhumanly fast. He was in front of her in a blink of an eye and her body offered little resistance as the assailant’s meaty hands swatted her to the side like a rag doll. She hurtled through two jewelry cases before cracking her head on a third. Alarms blared from the walls.

 

“Nat!” Clint yelled. His exclamation drew the attention of the giant. Clint’s arrow struck him square in the chest. The man simply grunted and snapped off the shaft. Clint blinked and then fired four arrows in quick succession. Two more in the chest and one in each eye. The man fell forward in front of the archer.

 

Clint made sure he was down and then sprinted to his best friend. He dropped his bow and crouched beside her.

 

“Hey. Talk to me,” he said softly taking her shoulder and the back of her neck in his hands. She blinked at him blearily.

 

“Concussion, maybe,” she muttered.

 

His hands went into her hair searching for bumps. He grimaced when he found a small one but his fingers came away dry.

 

“He sure got you good,” he said.

 

Natasha closed her eyes, her brow creased in pain. “I think he might have taken some of those drugs.”

 

“Hmm, ya think?” he responded sarcastically. He started checking the rest of her. She had a shallow cut on her chin but nothing appeared to be broken, just bruised like hell. His eyes landed on her widow’s bites.

 

“What have we got here?” he asked teasingly. A necklace was caught between the weapon and her suit. It must have gotten tangled when she had been thrown through the cases. It was a simple piece of jewelry, just a gold arrow on a chain.

 

Clint untangled it from her wrist and held it up for her to see. When her eyes focused her lips twitched.

 

The archer unclasped it with nimble fingers and fixed it around her neck. He nodded. “Looks good,” he told her, his voice sincere, carrying perhaps more emotion than was necessary.

 

Natasha brought her hand up and touched the pendant lightly. She smiled genuinely, her gratitude expressed without words. Then her eyes took on a mischevious glint.

 

“Are you stealing from a jewelry store, Hawkeye?”

 

Clint looked affronted. “Hey! I say we earned it.” He gestured to the destruction around them. “And technically you will be stealing it since you’re wearing it.”

 

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Help me up you thief.”

 

Clint took both her hands and hauled her to her feet. Her arm went around his shoulder. He looked at his watch again and looked at her in question.

 

She sighed. “I could go for a Big Mac.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is just a possible headcanon among many for where she got the necklace. I saw it again in endgame and I had to write something.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
